


Bear and Bunny 6

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: A red fox sets his sights on a certain golden rabbit.





	

**.+*** Took forever but I finally made the 6th one! Hope it's as good as I think it is >J> ***+.**

* * *

 

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 6** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

 

Alfred was enjoying the waning moments of sleep when he felt something damp and light press into his fur and skin. He could sense his dream fading faster as his curiosity took a hold of him. Whatever was touching him was concentrated on his shoulder and neck. After some time he finally found the will to open his eyes and was met with a very affectionate brown bear.

"Well good morning," Alfred said, his voice rough from sleep.

"Good morning my bunny," Ivan said as he stopped his kisses.

Alfred smiled at Ivan then gave a yawn and stretched out his stiff body. When he relaxed, he put a paw on Ivan's head and patted his hair.

"So, is today the day?" Alfred asked a little hopeful.

Ivan sighed and shook his head, then reached up to take Alfred's paw in his own.

"Hibernation will last a little longer, but I can feel that it is ending soon," Ivan said then leaned down to kiss the golden paw.

"It's already March, Ivan. I know there's still snow, but spring is practically here," Alfred said with a slight whine to his voice.

"I know, but I am waking up more often and staying awake longer," Ivan informed. "Just wait a little longer, and come spring, I'll reward you for the months I've left you."

Alfred wanted to pout and complain, but he didn't have the energy to do so, besides it felt like that's all he ever did when he'd find Ivan awake.

"Just a little longer," Alfred resolved himself to say, and Ivan gave a hum of appreciation as he leaned down to kiss his bunny on the lips.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but Alfred enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Come, let's eat, then go for a walk to the river," Ivan said once he ended the kiss.

Alfred gave a nod in agreement and the two got out of bed to begin their day. They had a quick breakfast of roots, berries, fish, and oats, which were courtesy of Alfred's mother. With the kitchen cleaned and stomachs full, they headed out in the snow covered forest. The prints of their paws and other animal tracks still resides in the snow. No new snowfall had graced their forest, but they all knew it was just a matter of time.

Alfred scrounged around for food, if any still remained, as they walked to the river. Ivan suggested they go to the food stores kept across the river if Alfred wanted more food. The golden rabbit considered the idea, but he didn't feel up to working in exchange for food.

"It's too early to be cutting ice, or organizing seeds, or—"

"Okay Alfred," Ivan cut in, not wanting to hear the long list of jobs. "Then perhaps we could just see what they have and if you find something you like, then you can _think_ about working for it."

Alfred thought it over and saw no fault in at least checking out the great evergreen. He said as much when they arrived at the river, and could heard the thick ice being cut miles downriver. The two broke a thin layer of ice that had formed over a previous hole they had cut. They then went about drinking and getting clean in the water.

As they did what they needed to neither noticed a red fox catch his eye on them. His brown eyes stared at the two curiously, taking in the sight of the massive bear being groomed by a shorter and leaner rabbit. The rabbit looked surprisingly strong though next to the bear and he wondered what was going on between them.

"Allan, where'd you go?"

The fox turned around to see another fox, his friend, coming towards him.

"Over here Gilen, but stay quiet," Allan said as the white fox caught sight of him.

"What is it?" he asked as he laid low in the snow next to Allan.

Allen pointed at the bear and rabbit on the river bank, and Gilen stiffened at recognizing them.

Allen noticed the reaction and asked, "You know them?"

"That little bunny down there is Alfred Jones, and the bear is Ivan Braginsky. They're a couple."

"What?" Allan asked unbelieving.

"It's true!" Gilen said as he watched Alfred get groomed by Ivan. "Nobody knows how it happened, but they are together. I've been here my whole life, and never seen anything like it."

Allan hummed at hearing this and licked his lips as he saw the bear clean Alfred. The bunny looked good enough to almost eat; he was like a sun in the white forest. Allan found himself wanting to sink his teeth into the rabbit, but also give him the best sex in his life. He was only meant to snatch a meal with Gilen's help before heading to another forest, but at that moment all he wanted was rabbit.

"Allan… Are you going after him?" Gilen asked, noticing that Allan seemed to be transfixed on the rabbit below.

"I think I will. That bear should be hibernating, so he won't be able to stay by Alfred all the time," Allan mused as he watched the bear and bunny start to leave the river and head for the bridge.

"True, but I wouldn't risk it," Gilen said as he saw Allan's eyes follow Alfred like a piece of meat.

"I am," Allan said, then got up from the snow. "I'll see ya around Gilen."

The albino fox watched his friend take off on all fours, and he hoped that the fox wouldn't get killed.

The red fox spent his day stalking the rabbit he desired. He needed an opening and he didn't care how long it took to get his chance. He watched them walk into town, visit the great evergreen store, work for the food they wanted, which made Allan's hunger for Alfred grow. Watching him work so hard made him imagine how good his meat would taste and how good a handjob would be. Allan found himself wanting to jerk off to Alfred, but he refrained in fear of losing sight of Alfred and Ivan. He kept watch over them and felt like rejoicing when he noticed Ivan getting tired out the moment they got to Alfred's family home.

' _Just a matter of time,'_ Allen thought to himself happily.

He kept his brown eyes glued to the pair as they made their visit short and then headed back across the river for home. Allan followed after them, keeping his body covered in snow to blend in easier. He wore a white sweater and brown jeans, and adding snow to cover his tail, paws, and head helped avoid being seen. He kept his distance of course, to avoid being smelled. He had a grin splitting his face when he saw the cave the two went into. He knew he had to wait a bit, to ensure Ivan was asleep, before making his move—and in that time he would think about what said move would be.

' _Could act injured to get inside, then attack… but the bear could wake up…'_ Allan flicked his tail from side to side as he tried to think. _'I could hit on him and see if he'll dump that bear for me… Nah, that'll never work… I could say that "my brother" is injured in the woods! Alfred would then follow me far from the cave and I can attack!'_ "Damn I'm good!" Allan said aloud.

With his plan set he got up from hiding to go to the cave, but at that moment two long golden ears appeared. Alfred looked around the cave for a moment then walked out fully. He closed the door behind him, adjusted the bag on his shoulders, and then dropped to all fours to start hopping into the forest.

"Or, he could just come to me, either works," Allan said with a grin on his face as he followed the rabbit.

Allan kept low as he tailed Alfred, the red fox didn't want to be seen just yet. Alfred, of course, had no idea someone was following him. He was only focused on looking for firewood and berries that would go with the bundle of vegetables and nuts that he and Ivan worked for, as well as the squirrel Ivan had snagged. Alfred hadn't watched Ivan get the squirrel, he hadn't even known what the bear was doing when he suddenly stalked off during their walk home, but he found out easily when the bear came back with a pleased look on his face and a dead squirrel in his paws. The sight of it still made Alfred shiver.

' _It's hard to believe that could've been me…'_ Alfred thought and came to a stop. _'It's so easy to forget just how dangerous he is…'_ He sighed then looked up to the snow covered trees. _'I shouldn't be thinking about this. He hasn't actually hurt me on purpose—and he never will!'_

The rabbit took a deep breath of the crisp air, clearing his head then getting back to his task. He looked around the area that he had stopped in and started to dig around in the snow for branches and berries. Alfred found himself becoming relaxed with his work until he felt someone looking at him.

"Well hello little bunny?"

Alfred's ears perked up instantly and he turned around to see a red fox before him. Alfred knew that foxes were as dangerous as bears, and became cautious the instant he saw him.

"What do you want?" Alfred asked as he put his back to a tree.

The fox smiled at Alfred and flicked his tail from side to side.

"Oh nothing, little bunny." Allan said as he took a step to the left. "I just wanted to talk to you... I'm Allan," he informed as he stuck out his paw to shake.

Alfred looked at him warily but didn't shake his hand.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Alfred asked.

Allan's smile seemed to get wider.

"I can't get your name?" Allan asked a bit mockingly. "I'm harmless."

Alfred didn't say anything and Allan just shrugged his shoulders as he found the tough act to be adorable.

"Alright, well, little bunny," Allan began, "I just wanted to talk to the rabbit that stole my heart." Alfred looked at Allan confused and the red fox took a step forward. "I was just passing through this forest when I saw you on the river. I instantly wanted you," Allan said, lowering his voice to be husky.

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked taking a step to the side, but keeping his back to the tree.

Allan followed his movements and got closer.

"I fell in love with you little bunny."

Alfred gawked at the fox at hearing this, and Allan just chuckled and easily got into Alfred's space.

"How about you leave that bear for me?" Allan suggested as he smirked at Alfred. The golden rabbit looked away from the fox and quickly tried to think of something to say.

"Uh, I'm… flattered that you like me but... I am not leaving Ivan." Alfred said and moved to get away from the fox and stand at a safe distance. He could tell that lust wasn't the only thing that was driving the fox, and he didn't want to be near him.

"But I'm so much better than that bear," Allan said calmly. "I'm closer to your size and more ideal in every way," he said as he took a step towards Alfred, which in turn he took a step back.

"No, Ivan is the only one for me, so get lost!" Alfred stated as he took another step back as Allan advanced.

"Playing hard to get?" Allan questioned with a leer.

It was that leer, the way Allan looked at him like something he'd love to fuck and then eat right when he'd cum, was all that Alfred could take. His mind screamed at him to run, and when Allan to a step forward, Alfred bolted. Allan cracked a smile at seeing Alfred hop away and quickly chased after him.

"You can't run away little bunny!" Allan yelled.

"Fuck you!" Alfred shouted and tried to push himself harder.

He ran as fast as he could, trying to lose the fox in the forest, but it seemed useless. He couldn't outrun him and he defiantly wasn't going to stop to fight him.

' _Just get to Ivan. He should be awake. Move!'_

Alfred was running for his life as he mentally pushed himself to run faster than ever. He didn't know how long he was running, but when he finally saw the cave he almost cried. He was home free, he was going to be safe, that is, until he slipped. He was so focused on the cave just a short distance away that he didn't pay attention to the ground. A patch of ice had been in his path and brought him down.

"Shit!" Alfred cursed as he tipped over and rolled through the snow until he slammed into a fallen tree.

He quickly tried to get over the log, but Allan caught up to him. The red fox pounced on Alfred's back, breaking the dead hollow tree as he wedged Alfred's body into the newly made gap. Alfred hissed from the wood digging into his body, but didn't give up. He tried to crawl away, but Allan pinned him harder to the jagged wood and cold snow. Alfred yelped as he felt the wood break his skin and Allan bent down to take a whiff of the bunny. The smell of Alfred was intoxicating except for the scent of Ivan on him, but the blood made up for it. It made Allan shiver and he groaned and pressed himself into Alfred. The rabbit instantly tried to thrash around as he felt something hard press against his ass, but the confining log and Allan's strength made it hard.

"Get off of me!" Alfred yelled. "Get. Off!"

"Now why would I do that?" Allan asked. "I just got rejected by the hottest little bunny and I think I should be compensated."

"NO! Get off!"

Allan pressed Alfred's back harder, making the wood dig into the bunny's front more.

"I'll get off when I'm full." Allan said gruffly.

Alfred froze for a moment at hearing this, but resumed his half assed thrashing once he felt Allan rubbing himself on him.

"STOP!"

Allan grinned as he ignored Alfred's pleas. The red fox rubbed his clothed erection against the bunny's firm ass, enjoying the feel off it. Even though Alfred was trying to throw him off, his erratic movements just made his cock feel good with each thrust. He growled and dug his claws into Alfred's back as he felt the need to control his wiggling just a little. He wanted to move faster, but it was hard to keep a steady rhythm with Alfred thrashing. Alfred cried out in pain as he felt the claws dig into his back and stopped moving as Allan humped him faster.

"IVAN!" Alfred shouted feeling desperate, which made Allan laugh.

"Your bear can't help you," Allan said into one of Alfred's ears. "You're mine, and you're going to taste delicious."

Alfred felt like crying as Allan ripped the back of his sweater to lick at his neck.

"IVAN!"

Allan chuckled at the desperate call as he licked Alfred's neck. He moaned into the fur and opened his mouth to sink his teeth in, to get a bite of what he craved. He couldn't stand holding out much longer, feeling his hunger beat down his lust. He went to bit right where the kill would be instant, but before he could something hard hit him and sent him flying back into a tree where he was promptly buried under snow.

Alfred trembled where he laid and looked behind himself to see an enraged brown bear. Alfred found himself trembling in more fear as he realized that Ivan didn't look like himself. He had never seen Ivan look so angry, his violet eyes looked massive and clouded, his teeth where bared and his claws were out fully. Those clouded eyes looked right at Alfred and the rabbit flinched from the stare. He felt the need to hide as Ivan bent down over him and sniffed him from head to toe. The instant he finished Ivan growled loudly and turned to look at the fox that had just emerged from the snow. The red fox shook his head as he looked at the bear advancing and quickly scrambled out of the snow. Allan tried to bolt, but Ivan got on him quickly—snatching him up by his tail and then pinning him to the ground. Alfred watched the whole scene out of fear of what Ivan might do. Alfred could hear Allan cursing and trying to fight off Ivan as he tried to get up. He knew that Ivan meant to eat Allan, or at least kill him, and as much as he'd appreciate it, he wasn't going to let it happen.

The rabbit hobbled to the bear, swallowed the fear he had, and reached out to touch him. Ivan instantly went to hit him, but stopped short as he noticed it was Alfred. He kept his hold on Allan as he sniffed Alfred, and Alfred could tell he was coming back to his senses.

"Ivan, don't kill him."

Ivan looked at the fox then to his bunny.

"But he—"

"I know, but he won't be coming back here again. Will you?" Alfred said as he looked at Allan.

The red fox just nodded his head, and with a reassuring pat from Alfred, Ivan let him go. The fox scrambling up and shouted, "I didn't want you anyways ya fat fuck!"

Alfred just rolled his eyes, but he didn't complete the action for Ivan grabbed him in a hug. The brown bear hugged him tightly then began to lick away the scent of the fox as well as clean off the blood and splinters. Ivan stripped off the remainder of Alfred's sweater to do so and Alfred felt his eyes start to sting. Alfred buries his face into Ivan's sweater, making Ivan stop his licking to just hold the bunny.

They sit out in the snow in relative silence until Alfred is calm. Alfred lets out a sigh and smiles softly as Ivan nuzzles his neck and moves to put a paw on his face. Ivan looks at Alfred with worry, but the golden bunny just smiles and moves to kiss Ivan on the lips. Ivan smiles into the kiss, but quickly relaxes his face so he can kiss Alfred properly. Alfred hums into the kiss and adjusts his angle to kiss Ivan deeply.

"I need you, please," Alfred says between kisses and Ivan stops.

"Are you sure?" Ivan asks.

"Yes."

The bear stares at Alfred critically, but Alfred doesn't back down. Ivan smiles and kisses Alfred once more before nodding his head and moving to get up. However, before he could manage getting up Alfred stopped him.

"No. Right here, right now."

Ivan raises a brow at hearing this and asks, "Not worried of others seeing this time?"

"I want them to know I'm yours," Alfred said simply though he blushed slightly.

The bear instantly found himself more than eager to comply with Alfred's needs after hearing this and let go of his bunny. He reached back to grab at his sweater and tugged it forward to pull it off. Alfred helped him bunch up the material to take off, and once it was off Ivan laid it out on the snow. He then gently laid Alfred on it, being mindful of his wounds, although Alfred still hissed in pain.

"Bear with it for a bit, Alfred," Ivan said as he stripped Alfred of his pants and boxers.

Alfred nodded as he laid bare before Ivan, and was quickly subjected to kisses and caresses. The bear touched Alfred in a way that made him shiver and moan, his breath hitching occasionally. Ivan enjoyed the sounds coming from him and moved quickly to please his injured lover. He lavished Alfred's slit with his tongue and effortlessly brought out his cock before moving to his whole. Ivan buried his face between the rabbit's plush thighs and used his tongue to open Alfred up. Alfred twitched and moaned from the bear's actions and jerked his left leg as he felt fingers slip into him.

"Ivaahhhnn."

Ivan worked his fingers in deeper as he still used his tongue to please Alfred. He worked Alfred open gently, taking his time, which left Alfred a moaning and twitching mess before him. When Ivan was satisfied, he removed his fingers and gently nudged at Alfred's side. The rabbit was confused at first, but quickly caught on and moved his body so that his back was topside. He hissed at having the pressure off his back but also at having it added to his front. Ivan frowned slightly at seeing the pain on Alfred's face. He pushed Alfred's hips up, making Alfred stay up on his knees, and moved to lick at the wounds once more. Alfred tensed for a moment as he felt Ivan's large flat tongue run along his back and sides, but relaxed as he felt Ivan start to rub his crotch on him. Alfred looked back to watch Ivan clean him, then reached back to tug on Ivan's jeans.

"I need you Ivan. I'm okay so hurry," Alfred said, and Ivan gave a hum as he gave one last lick.

The bear pulled away enough to undo his pants and pull free his straining cock. He spit into his hand to lube up his cock as much as he could before moving forward to enter his bunny. Alfred groaned as he felt himself open up more to accommodate the bear, he clutched the sweater he rested on as Ivan sunk in completely. When he felt ready he looked back at Ivan and nodded, which resulted in Ivan leaning forward to kiss him.

The kiss was deep and loving, but short lived as Ivan began to thrust. Alfred hissed and dug his paws into the sweater and snow as Ivan began to rock with increasing speed. Ivan huffed as he plunged in and out of Alfred—his large paws gripping Alfred's hips tightly. He leaned down to kiss Alfred's neck, which allowed himself to push even deeper into Alfred. Alfred moaned as he pushed himself back into Ivan, rocking back into his thrusts and gaining more speed. Alfred's cock throbbed as he neared the edge, but he wanted to at least get Ivan closer to cumming.

"F-Fuck, Ivan—Take my p-paw," Alfred said through moans as he tried to give up his hand and keep balance.

Ivan took his paw without hesitation and pulled Alfred up slightly in order to grab the other one. Ivan held onto Alfred by his wrists and pounded into his plush ass. Alfred's voice gave a broken cry of Ivan's name as he came from the sudden force. Ivan growled as he continued to fuck Alfred's twitching and constricting hole as his body tensed and came. The sensation was enough to drive Ivan to his own climax after some time and he slammed his cock in deep as he came. The bear filled Alfred with his hot and thick cum before pulling out. He let go of Alfred, letting him rest on the sweater, and gripped his cock. Ivan began to stroke his dick as he watched Alfred breathing raggedly with his ass up in the air.

"Come here," Ivan commanded.

Alfred looked over his shoulder before doing as told, turning around to face his lover. Once facing Ivan, the bear put a paw in Alfred's hair and nudged his face forward. Alfred opened his mouth, anticipating that Ivan wanted to be sucked off, but what he got was Ivan's dick on his cheek. The brown bear rubbed his cock on Alfred's face, wiping the cum from it and his paw onto it, marking him.

Alfred felt like his heart would burst as he saw Ivan give him a loving smile and a satisfied stare. The bunny smiled back as Ivan caressed his cheek with his thumb, but Alfred soon put a stop to it. He turned his head to capture the thumb in his mouth, and surprised Ivan as he started to suck on it. The bear groaned in his throat as the rabbit sucked on his thumb thoroughly and couldn't put up with it for long. Ivan took his thumb back and pulled Alfred into his lap as he sat down on the ground. Alfred laughed at the sudden movement, seeing he had teased his bear successfully, and wrapped himself around Ivan in a hug. Alfred stood on his knees so he could hug the bear's head and started to nibble on his ear. Ivan felt his cock twitch as Alfred showed his affection for him and hugged Alfred back tightly.

"I love you," Ivan said into Alfred's stomach. "I'll always protect you, I promise."

Alfred let go of Ivan after hearing this and moved down to be seated in Ivan's lap.

"I know, but I can protect you too. I might be a little small, but I'm still tough," Alfred said with brilliant smile on his cum covered face.

Ivan chuckled and moved forward to kiss his bunny. Alfred moaned softly into it and pushed back into Ivan's manhood resting against his ass. Ivan groaned at the sudden movement and Alfred smiled into the kiss as he began to move his paw behind him. He gripped Ivan's erection and stroked it a few times, teasing his bear once more, before slipping it in. Ivan held a tight grip on Alfred as he sunk down on his cock. Once he was seated Alfred wasted no time in adjusting, he easily started to bounce and rock in the bear's lap. Ivan let go of Alfred's hips to brace himself better as Alfred moved, allowing himself to also buck his hips. He moved to meet every one of Alfred's thrusts and had the rabbit crying out for him almost instantly. Alfred had to lean forward to brace himself on Ivan's body so he wouldn't fall over.

He kept up his pace until he came once more, his thick spunk coating Ivan's chest and face. Alfred blushed darkly as he noticed Ivan had one eye closed and moved to wipe the cum off, but Ivan stopped him. The bear bucked harder, making Alfred focus on staying upright and thrusting back. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Ivan didn't care for the cum on his face, he actually welcomed it, and as he reached his climax he took hold of Alfred's cock. He stroked the rabbits manhood in time with their thrusts and it didn't take much for Alfred to cum again. The rabbit tried to protest the added stimulation, but it was too late. He was cumming hard into Ivan's paw and was milked for everything he had. The bear growled as he increased his speed and as Alfred twitched in his lap, he finally came. He filled Alfred's hole once more, forcing the cum to ooze out around his cock, as he held on tightly to the bunny. Alfred gasped and twitched in Ivan's hold, and once the bear relaxed Alfred slumped forward.

The two sat in the snow breathing raggedly then shivered as Ivan's cock slipped out. Eventually, Alfred straightened up as he remembered the cum on Ivan's face. He moved his paw to clean it off gently, but before he could wipe it off in the snow Ivan took his fingers into his mouth. Alfred honestly felt faint as he watched Ivan suck his cum off his fingers. He felt a chill go up his back when Ivan looked dead at him before letting go. The bear smirked at Alfred then brought up his paw covered in Alfred's cum. Alfred watched with interest as Ivan started to lick it off, but lunged for his paw before he could lick it again.

"What is wrong, my _love_?" Ivan asked in a teasing tone.

"You know what's wrong, stupid bear," Alfred huffed.

Ivan just smiled and moved down to kiss Alfred's cheek then nuzzled his neck. Alfred rolled his eyes, but welcomes the touch and moves up to bite one of Ivan's round ears. Ivan laughs lightly at the bite, but it's interrupted by a yawn that's forced out of him. Alfred sighs at hearing this and rubs Ivan's back soothingly.

"Let's get inside big guy."

Ivan gives a hum to this and Alfred gets off Ivan so he can zip up his pants and toss his sweater over his shoulder. Alfred just slips on his underwear, not willing to put back on his pants, and turns to face Ivan. The bear was in the middle stretches out on all fours when Alfred turned around, and instantly the rabbit took advantage of the position. Alfred quickly hopped onto Ivan's back before he could straighten up, which nearly knocks the bear down into the snow.

"Why do never warn me?" Ivan asked as he recovered from the sudden jump.

Alfred sighed happily as he laid out on the bear's back, then flopped his ears over into Ivan's eyes.

"Because it wouldn't be much fun," Alfred said simply as he felt Ivan brush aside his ears before walking.

"What will I ever do with you?"

"Love me," Alfred said as he dragged his foot along the ground.

Ivan just laughed as he headed for the cave and Alfred bit his ear.

* * *

***Welp, I hope you enjoyed it and if yall have an idea for a 7th BB then I'm all ears! I love this AU too much, but I have so little ideas u.u* Reviews Welcomed!***


End file.
